Scan testing refers to a method of testing integrated circuits, printed circuit boards, and other electronic systems, by serially shifting in stimulus data, capturing a response to the stimulus, and serially shifting out the resulting response. An example of scan testing is a standard specified by IEEE 1149.1, also known as Boundary-scan testing. There is an ongoing need for improved scan testing.